Chosen by Ra
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: Mizushipping. Seth/Kisara


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, never have, never will.

My father told me I would be immortalized after becoming Pharaoh, but I don't exactly think this is what he meant.

I'm pretty sure he meant that I would go down in history and be remembered that way. Then again, my father is a cold and heartless man who slaughtered innocents to create the Millennium Items…ok, maybe that's a stretch of the truth; those people were far from innocent. Undeserving maybe, but that's besides the point.

I don't know why this happened to me, but if I had to take a wild guess, then I would have to say that it was because my damned father, may his soul rot in Ammit's digestion, died before he could be punished thoroughly. I was targeted by the gods to fulfill the suffering that had been reserved for him in lieu of his actions. I think Ra has a sick sense of humor…

What did he do to me once I had stepped down as pharaoh and had retired my crown to my son? He made me into a monster, a blood-drinking creature of the night. I think you modern day readers would call me a vampire. In becoming such a monster, I was restored to my youth. Not that I minded that, of course. Since I couldn't stay in Egypt, I left my homeland, traveling into the Mediterranean area to see if I could find more creatures like me, for I had the feeling that I wasn't the only one of these types of monsters.

Because of my father's dark deeds, I was cursed to the darkness, unable to be in Ra's presence unless I wished to die. I tried it a few times once I learned the extent of what happened to me, but it seemed like Ra wouldn't let me take the easy way out of the curse. Each time I tried to end my existence, something would happen where I'd either be suddenly out of the sunlight, or I wouldn't turn to ash like I had been told in my meet ups with a few other vampires. While I was in Rome, the last time I tried to kill myself, I was found by a group of vampires and was pulled from the sunlight by their human servants and taken to their underground lair where they nursed me back to health.

Once I recovered, the vampires that saved me had extended an invitation for me to stay with them and live in the catacombs. Since I had nowhere better to be, I accepted. During my first few decades, I was trained how to feed without killing my victims and not leave a trace. I was also taught how to tap into other powers that had lain dormant until then.

For uncountable centuries, I resided in the catacombs, living as best as I could while trying to figure why this was decided on as a punishment for me. I knew that there had to be another reason for this transformation and my new existence other than paying for my father's mistakes. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been given the extra powers that I spent my time training. My immortality allowed me to witness humankind discover vampires and try to eradicate us. None of those who I first met and befriended survived the hunts. All because they were foolish and tried to fight. I had wisely taken all that were left and fled to another region of the world, what is now France. Once there, my kiss of vampires and I created a subterranean refuge in a system of caves, carving out rooms and bit by bit and here we happily resided in safety, for any mortal who didn't know the caves would get easily lost and become dinner for the kiss.

It's the time of the human's Victorian era where my true story starts, the story of my discovering the reason why I was given immortality in such an odd manner.

…

Seth paused at the entrance of the caves and took a deep breath of cool night air, reveling in the breeze. He didn't come out of the caves too often anymore, being one of the few now-ancient vampires who survived the great vampire purge of the Roman Empire. Seth didn't need to eat as often as his 'dear youngsters,' for he had accumulated enough power over time to last about two weeks on a single meal and be able to be awake and able to go out into the day without hurting…as long as he was in the shade. And even then, he didn't get out much for the members of his kiss, trying to vie for his favor and the possibility of getting bound to his bloodline, insisted on bringing him victims.

Seth sighed contently and making sure he looked immaculate as always, headed off towards the nearest town. Luckily his kiss was smart and followed his orders to not drink enough of one person to take their life. It prevented the population of several nearby towns and cities from decreasing due to his kiss being rather large in size, and it kept his vampires safe. The humans thought there was merely a strange sickness constantly going around that incapacitated the victim for a few days until their strength returned.

When he got to town, Seth had to smile at his luck. It looked like there was a festival going on, so he had plenty of targets to choose from, not to mention no one would be missed for a while. It was a perfect cover.

"Lord Seth!" he heard suddenly. Turning his head, Seth smiled at seeing one of his more recent members of his kiss. He couldn't exactly call him a fledgling, since the younger vampire was maybe a century old, but at the same time, he didn't belong to Seth. It had been more than two millennia since Seth had first been given vampirism, and he had yet to sire a fledgling of his own bloodline.

"Hello Jean," he greeted, "Are you enjoying the festival?"

Jean grinned, careful to not flash his fangs. "Oh indeed. There are plenty of fair damsels about. I was planning on picking one for you for your meal tonight since I already fed, but you seem to be planning on doing that on your own," Jean replied softly, "There's one you may like that I've been watching. Fair skinned perfection, who looks like she was kissed by the moon. You'll know her as soon as you see her, she's just up ahead. Now, since you totally destroyed my good intentions of tonight, I will see you back at home, my lord." With a wave and a smile, Jean walked off, heading in the direction of the road that would take travelers close to the caves.

Seth smiled fondly in the direction of the retreating vampire and returned his attention to the crowd. This moon-kissed maiden intrigued him so Seth started forwards, keeping his eyes peeled.

It didn't take long for Seth to spot who Jean had been talking about, and when he saw her, Seth went completely still in shock. Dressed in a white gown was none other than Kisara. Or who looked like her. Seth swallowed a few times, a churning feeling in his stomach. Knowing he should make his move before he lost sight of her, Seth schooled his expression, strode towards the look-alike, and tipped his hat when he reached her.

"Good evening," he said smoothly, replacing his hat, "I cannot help but notice that you are alone. Would you care for some company?" The girl turned more towards him and their eyes met and locked on each other. Seth felt a jolt. There was no mistaking it anymore, this was indeed Kisara.

Kisara's breath caught in her throat. She knew this man somehow, even though she was certain she had never seen him around before. "I…feel like I know you from somewhere..." she murmured, "but from where?"

"I….well, do you believe in past lives?" Seth wondered, playing along, "Because I've never seen you in this life and yet I know you."

"Yes, yes that must be it," Kisara said, giving a soft clap of delight. "Then this must mean that our meeting is destiny."

Suddenly Seth understood what had been evading him for millennia. Ra didn't make him a vampire just to carry on his father's punishment, he had been given a chance to have Kisara again. As he slowly and gently courted Kisara before finally bringing her over into the world of the vampires, Seth felt himself become grateful for his immortality and the fact that he had his Kisara back by his side for all eternity.


End file.
